1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an image output method, an image output program, an image trimming apparatus, an image trimming method, and an image trimming program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image output apparatus, an image output method, an image output program, an image trimming apparatus, an image trimming method, and an image trimming program, for extracting moving-image constituting images from a moving image to lay out the extracted images.
2. Related Art
A technique for extracting distinctive frame images from a taken moving image to record the extracted images as a representative image of the moving image based on the change of capturing circumstances and the change of movement of subject is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Moreover, a technique for automatically extracting a subject watched by an appreciator from a taken moving image and performing an image processing on the subject to enlarge and display the subject to the easily viewable size is proposed as disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 2.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-187477
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-178368
However, when making an album by means of frame images extracted from a moving image, it is necessary to confirm and layout all extracted frame images, in order to form a good-looking layout for an appreciator. Moreover, when frame images are extracted from a moving image to be automatically laid out, there is a problem that an appreciator may sense a discomfort at the made layout.